


tell me what you're thinking

by mazzledazzl3



Series: i'll be the man your dad hoped that i'd be [5]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Anniversary, Babysitting, Date Night, Fluff, Hardlee, M/M, Mazlek, Mpreg, only referenced/mentioned, title: p!nk - can we pretend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazzledazzl3/pseuds/mazzledazzl3
Summary: ben and gwilym babysit for rami and joe so they can have some much needed alone time for their anniversary. this leads to ben and gwil having a serious conversation.





	tell me what you're thinking

**Author's Note:**

> i thought of this, late at night, as i watched try guys videos. hopefully you enjoy! lemme know if this should be a series or not. (if so, should is me joe/rami centered, gwil/ben centered or switch with each part?)

It was a cool, autumn evening in the Mazzello household. Rami and Joe were getting ready for a much needed break/date night. The day marked their three year anniversary. Gwilym and Ben were heading over to babysit their baby girl, Evelyn. Rami and Joe hadn't had much of a break ever since she was born eighteen months ago. They, moreso Rami, were both scared to leave her.

“Are you ready to do this?” Gwilym asked as he pulled into the driveway. Ben shrugged beside him as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

“I've looked after babies before,” Ben replied. “I'm sure this will be easy.”

 _Even if she is Joe's kid?_ Gwilym thought.

They both got out of the car and walked towards the house. The grass was shiny with fresh rain, and the sun was hiding behind the clouds. There was a cold bite to the air that made Gwilym thankful he wore a sweater. It was a dreary day for a date.

Ben knocked on the door. He and Gwilym waited a few moments before they were greeted by Joe with a warm smile. “Hey guys!” he said, “Come on in! She just woke up from her nap.”

We're getting a fully energized baby, Gwilym thought to himself. He was sure she wouldn't be too much of a struggle. He had taken care of babies in the past. They were all a few months older than her, but that didn't mean anything; right?

Joe lead the two into the living area. Rami was sitting on the couch holding Evelyn, who wore an adorable, pale blue onesie with flamingos all over it. She looked more like Rami every single day - apart from the eyes and face shape. That would develop with time.

“She's gotten bigger since the last time we saw her,” Gwilym commented as she looked up at him with interested eyes. She seemed to recognize him, as she smiled at him. Usually she'd cuddle closer to Joe or Rami - whomever was holding her - when a stranger came near.

“She's growing like a weed,” Rami replied. He smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head. Joe awed at them silently. He loved his little family more than anything in the world. Ben walked over and sat beside Rami on the couch. Gwilym walked over to Joe, letting the two have time alone.

“What time do you two expect to be home?” he asked as he got closer to Joe.

“Around seven-ish? Depends on how Rami's feeling. He's been kind of moody and sick lately,” Joe replied, making sure to say the last half quietly. Rami had the ears of a bloodhound, and Joe didn't want to start an argument now. Even if he was right.

 _Sounds like the first signs of pregnancy._ Gwilym chuckled to himself and smiled. “Perhaps you two are expecting again?” He would definitely be happy for them if they were; he would love to have another little niece or nephew.

“Nah,” Joe replied. “I've used a condom every time we did anything. We're- I'm sure it's nothing.” Rami had made references to knowing what it was, but he never gave Joe a good hint. So Joe assumed it was nothing; everything was fine.

Gwilym shrugged; he couldn't believe his friend had forgotten the number one thing they teach in sex ed. The thing they repeat over and over for weeks. “Those things can break, Joe,” he said. “If that is the case... I'm happy for you two. Congrats.”

Joe blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his neck. He would love to have another kid. The thought of being alongside Rami as he went through that again was a little scary, considering he had a few small complications the first time, but Joe knew it would be worth it. He loved kids. He wanted a big family. He always let Rami decide, though, as he would be the one going through the pain of it all. 

“Thanks, Gwilym,” Joe replied. “I better go collect my man.” He and Gwilym joined Ben and Rami. Ben was holding Evelyn, and Evelyn was reaching up for his hair. Rami was smiling and giggling at them.

“It's time to go,” Joe said as he put a hand on Rami's shoulder. Rami nodded hesitantly. Ben gave Evelyn back to him, so they could say their goodbyes. 

Rami gently kissed Evelyn's forehead. “I love you, baby girl,” he told her. “Be good for Uncle Gwilym and Uncle Ben.” He then handed her to Joe, who carefully bounced her in his arms.

“You heard him, Eve,” Joe said. “be good for them. I love you!” He tried to kiss her cheek, but she pushed him away. She gave him a stern look that said "no". Gwilym bit his lip to hold back a laugh.

Joe gave Evelyn to Gwilym. Gwilym immediately felt whatever fatherly instincts he had kick in. He held her close to his chest, making sure there was no way she'd get hurt. He knew he'd get hell for it. 

Rami stood up and walked over to Joe's side. “You promise to take care of her?” he asked as he looked Gwilym dead in the eye. “You have to promise.”

Gwilym nodded; he didn't want to stress his friend out, considering his possible state. “I promise. She will be safe. Ben and I will take great care of her.”

“I told Ben where everything is,” Rami added. 

“Okay, you two go have fun,” Gwilym replied. _They really need to relax._

After a few more moments of being promising and assuring - and eventually swearing their lives upon - to take care of Evelyn, Rami and Joe left. Gwilym breathed a sigh of relief. _I understand his fear, since it took them so long to get pregnant and Rami had a few small complications, but why was he that nervous?_

“Just imagine what he'll be like when she goes to college,” Ben said, shaking his head.

Gwilym laughed, “And if there was another one.” He walked over to the couch and sat down beside Ben. The two shared a quick kiss. Evelyn wiggled out of his arms and laid across the both of them. She grasped Ben's jeans and looked up at him with a toothless smile.

“Pa!” she yelled out. “Pa! Da!” 

Ben gently rubbed her back. “What do you want, Evie?”

Evelyn continued to look up at him, babbling on. Gwilym couldn't help but smile as he looked back down at her. _What would her sibling look like? Would they look just like her or not? Would they look more like Joe or Rami?_ He rested his head on Ben's shoulder. Ben kissed the top of his head.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

The two stayed quiet and looked down at Evelyn for a few moments. _What would it be like if Ben and I had a kid?_ Gwilym wondered. He wasn't sure if he wanted to be a dad, but he certainly wasn't opposed to it. He didn't know Ben's thoughts, either. Maybe tonight would spark some serious thought.

Gwilym got his phone out of his pocket and took a picture of Evelyn happily laying across him and Ben. He sent it to Joe, just in case Rami needed more reassurance. Evelyn would be fine. _I hope they have some fun tonight. Their free time will become very limited if they have another baby._

“Ben,” Gwilym said abruptly.

Ben flinched and looked over at Gwilym, “Yes?”

“Did Rami mention anything to you about...” Gwilym paused; he didn't want to start rumors. He knew it would come back to bite him, or it would upset someone if it wasn't true.

“About what?” 

“It's nothing.”

“Are you sure?”

Gwilym nodded and continued to look down at Evelyn. He wanted to avoid Ben's eyes and further conversation. _I shouldn't have brought it up._

Suddenly, Evelyn started crying. Gwilym tensed, and Ben picked her up. He held her so her head was resting on his shoulder. He was rubbing her tiny back. “You must be hungry,” he said. He stood up from the couch and went to the refrigerator. Evelyn went quiet as he opened the silver door.

_She must know what's going on._

“Can you hold her for a second?” Ben asked and Gwilym nodded. He slowly lifted her above her head with a smile. She smiled, but then looked over at Ben. She tried to get back over to him. Especially when she saw him take out a bottle.

“She doesn't eat solids yet?” Gwilym asked with a raised eyebrow. She was about 18 months old - or a year and a half. She was ready to start eating more solid foods.

“She does, but she also drinks milk,” Ben replied. He closed the refrigerator, then put the bottle in the bottle warmer. Evelyn babbled happily and reached out towards him. Gwilym held her tightly, so she wouldn't manage to squirm out of his arms.

“I know, baby girl, it'll be done soon,” Ben smiled at her. Gwilym felt a warm feeling in his chest; seeing Ben and Evelyn interact was the new highlight of his day. He never knew Ben was so good with kids. _It could come in handy if we had one... One day..._

As soon as the bottle warmed up to the proper temperature, Ben took Evelyn back. He grabbed a pale pink burping cloth from the drawer next to the sink. He then took her back to the living area, Gwilym trailing behind. Ben sat on the couch with Evelyn in his arms. He held the bottle up to her lips, and she took it almost immediately. She held the end of it loosely. Gwilym awed at her. She looked up at Ben with half-lidded eyes. She ate quickly, making sure to get every last drop of milk.

“She's getting tired,” Ben said in a quiet, but excited voice. She was going limp on his arms. Her eyes were nearly closed. Once she was finished with her meal, she pushed the bottle away, and Ben put the bottle on the table beside the couch. He put the pale cloth he grabbed earlier on his shoulder. He then held Evelyn so her arms and head were resting on his shoulder. He began to carefully rub and pat her small back. 

_He is so unbelievably good with kids,_ Gwilym thought. “You're so careful with her; it's cute,” he whispered, earning a small smile from Ben.

“It's nothing, really. Rami explained a lot of it to me,” Ben replied. 

“It's hard to believe she's this tired, considering the fact that she had a nap before we came over.”

“Rami said she didn't sleep well. Must've been a nightmare. She clung to him for dear life for at least half an hour after she woke up.”

Gwilym looked at Evelyn with a frown. _Someone this precious having a nightmare? That's awful._ She tensed for a split second. She then burped, spitting up a bit. Now I understand the purpose of the cloth. 

Ben took Evelyn off of his shoulder and cradled her in his arms. Gwilym took the cloth off of Ben's shoulder. He folded it up, so he wouldn't touch any of Evelyn's spit. 

“All done!” Ben said to Evelyn in a high-pitched voice. She rubbed her eyes with her first. She nestled against his chest and closed her eyes. Both Gwilym and Ben awed at her. Ben stood up slowly. “I think it's time for another nap.”

Gwilym smiled, “I believe you're right.”

The two men then headed towards Evelyn's bedroom. Evelyn remained cuddled up against Ben's chest. Gwilym stood at the doorway while Ben laid Evelyn in her crib. He gave her a pacifier. She sucked on it loosely and cuddled up against a purple teddy bear that Joe had gotten her for her first birthday. 

Ben and Gwilym stayed in Evelyn's room until they were 100% certain she was sound asleep. Ben made sure the baby monitor was turned on before exiting the room. Gwilym took one last look at Evelyn. She looked tranquil. Her chest was rising and falling slowly with each breath. Her pacifier was trying to fall from her lips. She squeezed her teddy bear's paw tightly. Gwilym decided to take another quick picture of her and send it to Joe. He made sure to tell him to stay out as long as they wanted; Evelyn was being taken care of.

Gwilym went back into the living room. Ben was on the couch, playing on his phone. The TV was on, most likely for background noise rather than watching. Gwilym laid down on the couch with his head in Ben's lap. Ben ran his fingers through Gwilym's hair. 

“You'd be a great dad,” Ben commented without looking up from his phone. 

_Me? A good dad?_ “What?” Gwilym asked as he sat up. He hadn't handled Evelyn much that night. He mainly stood back and watched. He wanted to learn.

“You're charming, kind, gentle,” Ben explained, “you were so careful with Evelyn. I noticed you look back at her to make sure she was asleep. She obviously felt comfortable around you.”

“I thought everyone did that, love.”

Ben shook his head slowly. “Not everyone.” He went to say something else, but remained silent. He leaned down and kissed Gwilym's forehead.

 _Is he thinking about kids, too?_ “Do you want kids?”

Ben smiled and shrugged. “It's always been a pleasant thought. They're a lot of work, but they're cute.” He bit his lip. He obviously had more to say, but he didn't want to. He didn't want to pressure Gwilym into anything.

_Okay, he wants kids. I think I'm ready for them? Taking care of Evelyn has been wonderful. She's adorable. I'm certain my own kids would be just as great._

“What about you, Gwilym?” Ben alsed, pulling Gwilym from his thoughts. “Do you want kids?”

Gwilym nodded slowly, “Perhaps.”

Ben smiled and pulled Gwilym into a hug. He kissed the top of Gwilym's head. Gwilym took a deep breath and shook his head, trying to ground himself once again. Ben's hug had caught him off guard. He cautiously pull away from Ben and pecked his lips. 

“I love you,” Ben said.

“I love you, too,” Gwilym replied.

“So, we both want kids?” 

Gwilym nodded. 

Ben couldn't stop smiling. He intertwined his and Gwilym's hands. Gwilym smiled at him and looked up at the TV. A comfortable silence settled in between the two. It was nearing 6 PM; he didn't think Rami and Joe would be home anytime soon. He hadn't received any texts back from them. He assumed they were having the good time they deserved. 

_Our life is about to change,_ Gwilym thought as he glanced at Ben typing excitedly on his phone. _I'm going to be a dad!_

_Eventually._


End file.
